Ces Monstres Que Nous Sommes
by Gwen Row
Summary: Il suffit qu'elle soit courageuse, qu'elle serre les dents encore un peu. Quelques heures de plus ou l'éternité toute entière, qu'importe. Il viendra, c'est écrit. Elle l'a vu.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Dans les ténèbres glacées de sa cellule, elle l'attend. Les hommes et leur folie ne la briseront pas. Il viendra. Rien d'autre ne compte. Alors elle l'attend. Parce qu'il ne sait pas encore, lui, qu'il doit la sauver, la délivrer de sa prison de fer et d'angoisse. Avant d'être sauvé à son tour. Il suffit qu'elle soit courageuse, qu'elle serre les dents encore un peu. Quelques heures de plus ou l'éternité toute entière, qu'importe. Il viendra, c'est écrit. Elle l'a vu.


	2. I Effacer les traces

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

Son pouls bat trop vite. Son sang, trop fort contre ses tempes. Elle trébuche. Tout autour d'elle lui semble soudain si trouble et si sale. Si laid. Un peu comme dans un rêve. Un de ceux où le monde tout autour se montre si atroce, si barbare, qu'on ne peut se résoudre à y croire. Et à croire que jamais on ne pourra s'éveiller. Avoir une chance de se soustraire à cet enfer. De s'en sortir. Enfin. Et pour de bon.

Mais la douleur qui tiraille chaque parcelle de son corps lui rappelle que ça n'arrivera pas. Qu'il n'y a pas d'issue pour elle. Pas d'échappatoire. Et qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas. Ses jambes flageolantes menacent de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Plus important encore, elles menacent de lui faire perdre de la vitesse, sa cadence. Mais elle n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter. Si elle tombe, tout s'effondre. Pas seulement elle, pas seulement son corps, mais ses espoirs, son unique chance. Alors il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe. Surtout pas. Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Sur la route poussiéreuse, les milliers de cailloux sont autant de lames qui écorchent ses pieds, autant de griffes qui lacèrent et tordent ses chevilles nues. Elle a mal. Et elle pleure. Ses larmes laissent un sillon sale sur ses joues, aussitôt séchées par le vent sec et coupant. Comme d'innombrables balafres que la saleté referme aussitôt, attaquant sa peau comme le sel attaque une plaie. La peur en elle envahit tout, si grande et si dévastatrice, que c'est à peine si la colère parvient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur brisé.

Elle voudrait crier, mais les sons ne sortent plus de sa gorge. Respirer lui fait du mal. Comme si l'air était un poison, comme s'il allait finir par l'étouffer. Pour ne laisser qu'un corps sans vie entre les herbes brûlées par le froid. Après tout, personne ne la regretterait. Au contraire, sa mort serait une aubaine, une chance inouïe pour Eux. … Un signe de la divine providence. Elle qui est leur Enfer. Elle qui, seule, pourrait les condamner. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent sa mort. Un plaisir qu'elle refuse de leur faire. Parce que ce sont Eux les monstres. Et qu'ils doivent payer. Non pas pour réparer. Oh, il est trop tard pour ça. Mais pour que justice soit faite. Pour que les gens sachent, aussi. Et pour que sa mère repose en paix. Pour que sa sœur n'ait pas à connaître ce genre de repos, pour qu'elle ne risque rien.

Les bourrasques de vent mêlées de pluie plaquent les cheveux sur son visage, l'empêchent de voir le chemin que le brouillard efface sous ses pas. À bout de forces, elle avale l'air à grandes goulées, sans qu'il semble jamais parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons. Alors la pluie fine et insidieuse s'engouffre dans sa gorge, la transperce comme un millier d'aiguilles, comme animées d'une volonté propre, déterminées à l'étouffer.

Chaque parcelle de son corps se rebelle contre sa volonté vacillante. Ses muscles demandent merci, si malmenés que sa course n'est plus pour elle qu'une interminable errance, où chaque pas en avant est une menace pour son équilibre et pour sa vie bien plus qu'une promesse de salut. Parce que si elle tombe, elle ne se relèvera pas, c'est une certitude. Il ne suffirait que d'une toute petite brèche. Si elle tombe, si ses jambes, si son corps la trahissent, alors sa raison et cette détermination, qu'elle croyait sans failles à l'aube, viendront à lui faire défaut aussi. Mais, bientôt elle n'aura plus le choix. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, de quelques battements de ce cœur qui cogne si fort contre ses côtes. Bientôt, les forces viendront à lui manquer. Peu à peu, elle sent la brume l'avaler toute entière.

Soudain, elle croit percevoir, à travers le voile opaque qui se dresse devant elle, les murs sombres d'une bâtisse isolée. Et cette vision la paralyse. Figée par la peur que tout s'efface d'un instant à l'autre, elle reste là, pétrifiée et pantelante. Oubliant tout, oubliant sa fuite et ses raisons, elle reste immobile, sa silhouette déchirant la brume. Rien d'autre n'existe que cette vieille masure à l'abri de laquelle elle trouvera soutien et protection. Tremblante dans le froid, insensible à tout le reste, elle demeure droite, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle ferme violemment les paupières, les garde ainsi le temps d'inspirer tout l'air que ses poumons peuvent retenir. Jusqu'à ce que ça brûle. Avant de les rouvrir et de s'assurer que les murs se dressent toujours dans le matin flou.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle comble la distance la séparant de la porte qui lui barre l'entrée. Son soulier bute sur la marche du perron et son corps tout entier se trouve projeté contre le panneau de bois. À bout de souffle, elle y abat ses petits poings, encore et encore, effrayée de ne voir aucune chandelle brûler et de n'entendre aucun son s'élever à l'intérieur. Il y a quelqu'un pourtant. Elle le sait. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un.

- Ma tante !, s'époumone-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ma tante …

Ses jambes cèdent sous elle. Ses genoux heurtent le sol, la secouant toute entière sous le choc. Quand ses poings ne trouvent plus la force de frapper, ses ongles griffent le linteau. Elle passe une main sur son visage pour ramener ses mèches en pagaille en arrière et essuyer un peu de la poussière accumulée. Et dans le silence de ses coups suspendus, le bruit de pas feutrés lui parvient, atténués par le bois épais.

- Qui est là ?, s'élève une voix féminine et bourrue de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ma tante, c'est moi ! Ouvrez, je vous en prie !, halète-t-elle.

- Mary ?, demande la femme sans toucher au verrou.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi entrer ! Ils sont après moi !, crie-t-elle, affolée par l'urgence.

- Qui Diable est après toi ? Qu'as-tu encore été inventer ?

- Mon père ! Mon père et ses hommes ils … Je sais tout ! J'ai tout découvert, je … Et maintenant ils veulent … Maintenant ils sont après moi !

Ses pensées trop nombreuses, trop confuses, emmêlées par la terreur qui fait même trembler sa voix, franchissent ses lèvres en un flot continu et incohérent. Elle veut tout dire. Mais redoute que le temps lui manque. Elle jette d'incessants regards en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas encore là. Qu'elle peut encore entrer. Qu'il lui reste encore une chance. Rien qu'une toute petite chance.

Le loquet, en tournant, émet un bruit sec et métallique. La porte grince, s'ouvre sur une femme trapue, de petite taille, dont les longs cheveux noirs sont retenus dans sa nuque par un chignon négligé. Ses vêtements sales et froissés, tous de couleur sombre, témoignent du deuil qu'elle porte toujours. Ses traits déformés par la colère et la fatigue incitent la jeune femme à reculer un peu. Elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici, impossible de s'y méprendre. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Après tout ce que tu as fait !, tonne-t-elle en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur.

- J …je … Ma tante je …

- Tu as tué mon fils !

- Non ! Jamais je n'… Ma tante non !, s'offusque-t-elle presque malgré elle.

- Tu lui as jeté le mauvais œil ! Tu savais !

- Je voulais simplement le prévenir ! J'avais … j'avais pressenti que quelque chose de terrible arriverait … Je le lui avais dit, j'ai essayé de le prévenir …

- C'est à cause de toi ! Tu lui as porté malheur et il est mort !

- Ma tante, pitié, avance-t-elle, les mains tendues et les joues baignées de larmes. Je vous en prie écoutez-moi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'écouter, Mary ?

Son nom, dans sa bouche, est comme du poison. Cette femme la hait. Et cette haine transpire par tous les pores de sa peau. Et elle lui en veut. Elle lui en veut terriblement depuis la mort de son fils, victime d'un accident sur la route de Biloxi.

- Regarde tout le mal que tu fais autour de toi, crache-t-elle à nouveau. À cause de toi mon fils, ton propre cousin ! est mort. Ta mère est morte ! As-tu essayé de la prévenir elle aussi ?

Ses mots la révoltent. Mais lui brisent le cœur avant tout. Comme une lame qui s'enfonce encore et encore, tout doucement, dans sa poitrine. Avec toute la cruauté dont est capable une mère qui a perdu son fils. Avec tout l'acharnement d'une femme qui n'a plus rien. Alors elle serre les dents. À s'en faire mal. Tant pis pour elle. Il y a sa sœur. Elle doit convaincre cette femme, trouver un appui. Pour Cynthia.

- Ils ont tué ma mère !

Sous le choc, la bonne-femme recule d'un pas. Incrédule, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle regarde cette petite silhouette par terre, à ses pieds. Et elle se dit que si elle ne la haïssait pas tant, si sa nièce ne lui inspirait pas tant de dégoût, si elle ne l'avait pas tant fait souffrir, au point d'effacer en elle toute empathie, elle aurait sûrement pitié d'elle. Mais tel n'est pas le cas. Mary est une sorcière, elle est mauvaise. Mary avait prédit, a causé la mort de son fils.

- Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? Quel plaisir tires-tu à tourmenter les gens ?

- Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi !, implore-t-elle.

- Laisses ta pauvre mère reposer en paix !

- Elle ne le pourra pas si son meurtrier reste impuni !

- Elle a été tué par un vagabond. C'est une tragédie, mais on n'y peut rien. Elle …

- Un vagabond payé par mon père !, la coupe-t-elle.

Horrifiée, la vieille femme pose sa grosse main sur sa poitrine. Elle suffoque une seconde, avant de reprendre contenance. Bouillonnante de rage, le teint rubicond, elle l'empoigne par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever. Une grimace de douleur déforme les traits d'Mary, qui tente de lui faire lâcher prise. En vain. Elle se débat, la mâchoire serrée, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- C'est la vérité, vous devez me croire ! Je l'ai vu, comme j'ai vu mon cousin mourir ! C'est la vé …

Mais la fin de sa phrases meurt entre ses lèvres quand une puissante gifle la frape en plein visage. La claque résonne étrangement. Comme si l'air avait un instant suspendu sa course. Emportée par la violence du coup, elle retombe à genoux sur les dalles, une main rivée sur sa joue endolorie.

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire cette famille.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui la détruis ! Il faut ! Il faut que vous me croyiez ! Ma tante …, se radoucit-elle. Ma tante si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour Cynthia … Elle ne sait rien de tout ça, elle est innocente. Ils vont lui faire du mal à elle aussi !

- Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde … Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour prouver quoi ? Que tu vois l'avenir ? Que tu es une sorcière ? Et maintenant tu veux me prendre mon frère ?

- Ce n'est pas …

- Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un monstre dans cette famille Mary. Et il se tient devant moi.

Elle crache à terre, à quelques centimètres du petit corps qui s'y tient recroquevillé. Les épaules rentrées, le dos courbé, la jeune fille relève son menton tremblotant vers sa tante, dans une ultime et silencieuse supplique. Mais avant que ses yeux ne remontent jusqu'à son visage, la porte claque dans un fracas assourdissant. Et les larmes, sur sa figure dévastée, ruissèlent à nouveau. De lourds sanglots secouent son corps grêle. Du revers de la main, elle essuie tant bien que mal ses yeux. Malgré tout, sa vue reste trouble. La tête lui tourne, elle lui fait mal.

Tout est perdu.

* * *

Ses paupières s'entrouvrent, clignent. Quand elle revient à elle, quelques secondes, quelques heures peut-être plus tard, le jour se lève. Des cris résonnent alentours, dans les champs déserts. Elle grelotte sur la pierre gelée du perron où elle a perdu connaissance. Son corps endolori se rebelle contre ses premières tentatives de se relever. Mais soudain, elle se sent arrachée au sol, tirée vers le haut, agrippée sous les aisselles. Des poignes de fer lui saisissent les bras, les épaules. Sans comprendre, avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre cri, elle se retrouve prisonnière d'un carcan inextricable.

Se débattre ne fait que la blesser davantage. Deux hommes les maîtrisent, rendent toutes ses tentatives de mouvement vaines. Elle hurle à s'en briser la voix, se tord, se contorsionne à s'en briser les os. Avec l'énergie des déments. Avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous vous trompez, lâchez-moi !

Ses cris expirent dans un râle lorsque l'une des brutes lui assène un coup à l'abdomen. Son corps se plie en deux sous la douleur. Elle suffoque, cherche de l'air qu'elle ne trouve pas. Des larmes de rage et de souffrance obstruent sa vision. Et elle lâche prise. Sans un mot, ils la trainent sur le sentier boueux, ses talons raclant la terre et les cailloux, traçant deux fins sillons derrière elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle laisse. Une trace fangeuse que les premières pluies effaceront. C'est tout ce qu'elle laisse.

* * *

Son père ne pas verse une larme. Ses yeux restent froids et secs. Et ceux de sa sœur se détournent. Si vite qu'elle ne parvient pas à connaître la source de cette terreur noyée dans le torrent qui dévale le long de ses joues blanches. Est-ce d'elle qu'elle a peur ? Ou bien de ceux qui la lui enlèvent, avec leurs grosses mains et leurs gestes brusques qui lui font mal ?

- Cynthia !

Elle crie son nom, mais la petite fille se retourne à peine, tressaille et ferme fort les yeux. C'est fini. Pour qui est-ce le plus dur ? Lorsque les Mains l'auront emmenée, que restera-t-il à sa petite sœur, qui prendra soin d'elle ? Et qui la protègera de son père ? Qui empêchera ce monstre de la faire assassiner à son tour ? Et d'effacer pour de bon toute trace de sa première famille ?

Son sang se glace dans ses veines à cette pensée. Alors elle se débat. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec la force d'une enfant, elle griffe, balance ses jambes en avant, frappe et mord à l'aveuglette ces hommes qui la retiennent dans leur étreinte trop forte et lui tordent les poignets. D'une contorsion de l'épaule, elle parvient à dégager son bras droit. Elle tend ses petits doigts, les écartèle, tente de combler le vide qui les sépare. Pour l'effleurer, la sentir près d'elle encore un peu. Pour la mettre à l'abri. Mais soudain, une douleur aigue lui transperce l'arrière du crâne. Sa vue se trouble. Et elle tombe, tombe, tombe.

* * *

_... Voilà ?  
Je sais, tout est un peu flou. Pas de panique, les éclaircissements arriveront plus tard.  
Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
